


未亡人

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Great Hiatus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 一场并不平静的葬礼和一次短暂的回归。（原著版福艾补档）
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	未亡人

1892 伦敦郊外 梅德斯通 某教堂 

“噢，我的上帝！”

华生医生倒吸了一口凉气，这是个深秋的上午，本是刺骨的空气在满礼堂的哀伤气氛中也终于凝重了些，但这于事无补。

医生把自己裹在厚厚的大衣中，用手捂住嘴防止那声惊叫引起一旁前来吊唁者的注意，干扰了死者的宁静——他的躯体此刻静静地躺在那台子上。

他揉揉自己微有老花的双眼，期待刚才看见的影像是由于伴随过侦探而导致大脑过渡联想得到的幻觉。不，她还在那里，将头低下，隐匿在带有大片羽毛的礼帽之下。

她第一次不希望得到别人的注意。

而他，则觉得自己快要昏过去了。

诚然，他本不应该出现在戈弗雷诺顿的葬礼上，此人与他的交集比那中国人与印第安人多不到哪里去。在医生婚后与伟大侦探办的少数几件案子中，他听说了这位有名律师对正义伸张所起的一点帮助，也仅仅是这样华生医生才有幸得知他从大洋彼岸回到了家乡。

一旦从众多绯闻案件回忆起这桩，约翰.华生不能抑制自己用打探的目光看着自己的老朋友。然而却又每次都无功而返，私人咨询侦探一如既往地喝着咖啡看着报纸，向地板上的土耳其拖鞋伸手，仿佛没有注意到这个无足轻重的小律师……

医生的心抽搐了一下：彼时，他坐在贝克街度过自己生命中最美好的时光，而现在，那拖鞋上方的樱木烟斗已不再有人使用了……

从自己的回忆中脱身，四周看了看像是担心猎物再次从他眼角消失似的，岁月和侦探教会了华生不动声色，他快步上前，在那女人耳边轻轻喊了声“艾琳”。

他估摸着叫她诺顿夫人若是被他人听见定会兴风作浪，而又不确定“那位女人”是否会对自己的娘家姓作反应。女人头顶的黑羽猛地一颤，他发现了之下惊诧的宝蓝色双眼，让他兴庆的是这一切不是他的幻想，他如愿以偿地在礼帽之下看见了惊异的宝蓝色双眼和比照片上稍稍浮肿了些的美貌。

医生兴庆着，这不是自己的幻想。在她决定甩掉或大声宣布自己不认识这人之前，华生把她拉到礼堂边上的一个墙角，用着自己都辨认不出的，带有奇怪哽咽声的嗓音说道：“夫人，约翰.华生，很高兴终于见到您。”

艾琳艾德勒，作为“未亡”的亡人，这些年她习惯了游离在人群视线之外，当初她骄傲的一切都变得模糊不清，旁观了太久，让她渐渐明晰自己不过是这般的微小无力。

已故的“那个女人”就站在那里，隐匿在人群之中，盯着亡夫的棺椁，面无表情。

没有注意到她，不会有人注意到她。

下一秒她的耳边便有人叫了声她抛却已久的教名。然后她便发现自己怀着胆颤心寒的恐惧被一个高她不多的灰发男人拉到了一个墙角处。她今天大意了。

她低头看了看在自己带着手套的手肘上搭着的手掌，带有绅士风范的力度，不禁不解，但还是松了口气。手从上衣口袋中收了回来，伸出，大方地与刚刚通报了姓名的男人握手。

Not today.

她眼中仍存着怀疑，看着这个她曾在杂志上瞥过一眼的男人，无声地询问着。医生明显地比侦探要善解人意得多，“我是来替……”停顿了一下，看见她抿了抿嘴，一副心知肚明，但华生自己却反而不能理解他停下的原因，华生吞咽了一下。

“……以我个人名义向您丈夫致以诚挚的哀思。我相信他们在九泉之下定会很谈得来的。对您的损失我感到很抱歉。”尴尬地掩饰过去后，他发现艾琳眼中倒是没有他自己那么深刻的悲伤。

他和她都知道“他们”到底是谁不是吗。

前歌唱家反而有些出神地望着医生背后的男人，他穿着整齐的礼服，还时不时用手帕抹抹眼角，看似非常正常，但她阅人无数的双眼却发现不了他与已故者的任何关系或是他的性格。

女人的注意力游走了两秒，又收回来，想起刚才自己要说什么。薄唇中淡定地吐出：“前夫。”

“什么？”华生打量着她，发现她刚才的走神竟不是在思考自己来这里的理由有多么荒唐。她不作反应，沉默地呆在那里，手又伸回了裙装的内袋里。从华生所知来看，艾琳.诺顿——艾德勒——可不是在别人表达哀悼后像某只冷血动物一样一句礼貌用语都不说的人。

或许那只冷血动物确实说过哀悼的话……约翰突然间将思绪拖到了此时此刻正躺在灵柩上的人。

有如炸弹一下投入他这谭深水，不会爆炸但仍旧兴风作浪；有如利刃刚刚偏离他要害的心脏一毫米，疼痛并不减弱一丝一毫，这个可怕的问题就这样摧毁了华生的平静。

他为什么会来这里。

他与这亡人的一面之缘，并不多过一两分钟，那是在一桩有趣案子的听证会结束之后，当他揉着由于低头记笔记理顺案情而酸痛的颈脖时，华生医生惊奇地发现他一向怪癖、不喜此类活动的朋友破天荒地出席并非常不耐烦地听完了整段整段，他嘴里嘟囔着“统统是谎言”的说辞。

诺顿是那天原告方的律师，在惊奇过后，医生发现他在庭上那激情洋溢的声音在台下反而略微低沉。他抹了抹汗，假发依然取下，径直向有名的二人组走来。

戈弗雷过了五年后的面孔依然英俊，鹰钩鼻恰巧与尖脸契合，似乎能让医生想象到他原先被“那位女人”选中时应不这么消瘦。也许是因为衰老还是什么原因，华生听说过的小胡子已经刮去了，但戈弗雷先生也不再需要它来让自己律师的形象更加老成了。他的脸上始终残留有职业的严谨，但明显放松了，泄露出些许曾经的无拘无束。

“上午好，绅士们。福尔摩斯先生，我必须承认，这是我见过的最精彩的案子，您的功绩令人印象深刻。”诺顿友好地赞美，语气有如划过清晨蒙雾的一缕阳光，终究还是能看出当年“那位女人”正确的决策。但他眼底的犹豫仍旧被华生察觉。纵使他为爱情奔走于欧洲与新的大陆之间，他的英式腔调仍旧是令人舒心的。

“谢谢，诺顿先生。”歇洛克.福尔摩斯的嘴角闪过片刻讽刺的笑，后又恢复了面具般的僵硬，将自己本可以做出演员最为逼真的表情系统统统关闭。“我对您妻子的去世感到非常遗憾。”

惊雷炸响——这是华生听他对“无关人员”说过的最有人性的一句话。

“噢，是的。艾琳她生前也常与我说起，这段在伦敦的日子。”他在后半句顿了下，意味深长地拖长了“说起”的音调，让华生合理地假设，这句话本来接的会不会是“你”这个人称代词。

侦探听到生前二字，眼中略过戏谑，曾为当时的华生看为对已故女士的轻蔑——或许是不敬，他不能确定他那奇奇怪怪的脑子里到底在想什么，自然也不能知晓他是否真的已然吸取了一个聪明女人带给他的教训——不过华生应是忙于惊诧为何侦探知道这位先进女性的死讯，而每天作为各大报纸忠实读者的他竟一无所知才对。

“我们应找个时间好好谈谈，福尔摩斯先生。”律师走到衣帽间门口，朝他们微微倾了下身，以示告别。“您还需要知道一些更为具体的东西。”华生那前室友二话不说，只是眯了眯眼睛看着律师，上下打量了一下，脸上露出豁然开朗的表情，抄起拐杖疾步而去。

于是，华生医生开始像从瑞士雪峰瀑布直走向云端的天堂之路的某人一样，试图解读是什么样的思绪带他到了这里。

是出于与好友相似的灵敏嗅觉吗？一个与他年龄相仿，四五十岁的沉稳律师，在一个伦敦少有的温婉下午突然发心肌梗塞安详地在自己挚爱的事务所呼吸了生命中最后一口空气，本不应该引起他这么大的重视；是因为无所事事吗？作为一个腿伤只在阴湿天气才复发的健壮军医，他大可以用自己的老身骨再干一场橄榄球赛……

就在他发现她的前一秒，他才从挣扎中发现，自己竟真是想念歇洛克.福尔摩斯到了无以复加的地步。医生记得他的每一句嘲讽，那些异想天开的戏剧效果和思考时深陷的眼窝，每一次当华生以为自己能猜到他下一步行动时做出截然相反的举动，想要摆脱侦探之死那如山般庞大的阴影，到头来，约翰总是发现自己的努力付诸东流。

他不能否认他想念不归于平庸的生活，他不能否认这经历生死的友情令人难以忘怀。

一生中，究竟总共能有多少次这样的精彩？超越战争超越爱情，令约翰.华生如此难以忘怀。

现在，他站在这里，像溺者一样抓住所有与福尔摩斯有关联的人与事，抓住细的与稻草无别的细节，甚至在戈弗雷诺顿这样一个生人的葬礼上出现，想要说服自己那些冒险才不是岁月为他虚设下的良辰美景。

就在这心酸之际，面对上等棺木与这墓碑林立之地，他看见了她，像是误打误撞地跳下兔子洞，一个在他生命中，也在侦探生命中出现的谜团，以自己最为本真的方式出现，穿着剪裁简洁、面料上等、行动自如的一席黑裙，头上的鹅毛帽子压低，遮挡住自己耀眼光泽的秀发和他人多余的视线。

艾德勒面对失神的医生，一时不知道说什么才好。他定是在想，有什么样的撒旦才会把他拖到这个素不相识之人的葬礼之上。扪心自问，艾琳艾德勒发现，自己也不知道问题的答案。 

究竟是为了与当初失落再次擦肩而过，最后一次照面以告自己的消失，还是别有他因，她说不清。

她演员的谢幕已经做完，没有必要不断复出来宣告，低微地恳求人们不要忘记自己的光辉岁月。她也并不是不甘心，整天想着自己同样有短暂的归来的权利。

但她不能忍受自己那苦心的来的秘密被人埋葬，虽说已经不再有那份热情去为亡夫复仇（一个没有家族病史的四五十岁健康男人心脏病发作？），可她不能任由前夫白白为那个秘密而死。

她也说服不了自己，能够不再与这侦探与罪犯间永远的追逐扯上关系。她不是个勇敢而大无畏的女人，不然她也不会寻求种种保护，艾琳承认自己是自私的。

不知戈弗雷诺顿是否还保存着那个秘密。死亡把一切未知都整齐与未来地切断了。

她回头去看了看那放在棺木上的照片。

“My lady？”军医似乎已经从自己的思维中脱出身来，嘴上有着千言万语想要涌出，却无法选择第一个问题。“华生医生，我想你肯定想知道我是怎么样从……”

“他知道吗？”

华生打断了“那位女人”的话题选择，他才不在意她是怎么从报纸上刊登的所谓肺结核中脱离，他也才不在意她假死的种种目的。真正重要的，仅仅是这个问题。

“谁？”

华生记忆中， “那位女人”的理解力本该比这更上一层。他不知道的却是，对于艾琳来说，这两个人同等重要，他们都标志着她一段生活（又或者说是冒险）的开始与结束。

她又突然想起那个她婚姻终结的早晨。她说，她要到一个很远的地方；他说，他要回到祖国，安分地守着旧业。最后相视一笑，在证书上签下歪斜的字迹，热情燃尽后灰烬的余温，也仅仅是少了依靠后的失落罢了。

一天天地，他们不同的话题融入在家常便饭中，早餐桌上的默默不语，将他们在侦探监视下约会的神秘感一扫而空。过于安定，令艾琳发毛，也令律师一天天地感觉，自己是著名歌唱家用来报复那两个男人的工具。

然而，诺顿却又无法说服自己不去相信他在那天圣坛上看到的幸福眼神，就在那位侦探的注视之下。就为了那个眼神，他答应保守对彼此倾吐的秘密，甚至愿意再次联系上大名鼎鼎的侦探。

他是她唯一一位丈夫，也是唯一一个多年冒险后想起来能有家的感觉的人。

“当然是……福尔摩斯。” 他仍对这个名字心有余悸，突然间发现这句话中包含着什么样的信息。侦探想着她，侦探挂念着她，而华生，这个老朋友，也仍旧在牵挂着侦探那脑中最后一角落的情感，是否跌入了无知的深渊。

每与别人说起你，总如一出凄绝的戏。

“知道。”艾琳对这问题仅仅是轻描淡写地拂过，不去深究军医的深层意思，她没有时间了。

“那好，我想您现在可以解释一下，关于为什么好好的一位受人尊敬的女士要做出这种举动的问题。”仍旧是急脾气，艾琳可以预计到接下来华生会发出怎样的质问。就在这时，一位门童冲了过来，穿着不怎么合身的礼服，手中攥着一份加急信笺，冲着医生跑来。

华生接过电报一看，眉头紧皱，“对不起了，夫人，3公里外的镇子上有位病人，他们的乡村医生不在，失陪了。”他掏出自己诊所的名片，塞入她手中，急匆匆地走了。

当他赶到现场，沮丧地发现他们的乡村医生守在一边时，他丝毫没有发现这场景的似曾相识。

“那位女人”的视线随着医生出门，猛然发现白色花束旁的一支灰黑色金属圆筒，她最害怕的事情还是发生了，这气枪的部件她听闻过，今天却在这里出现，果然是逃不掉这一劫的。

她终于大胆地看向自己的目标，那棺木上方放着的与当年保险箱中如出一辙的照片，戈弗雷诺顿的遗嘱中，专门表明了要将它随葬。

看看，这样一个男人，致死都仍惦记着她。

艾琳欣慰地想着他阳光的笑容，她不愿意花费那么多时间去再次钻研一个固执到了极点的聪明人，也不愿由于一次对智力的倾慕就放弃她的律师。

于是艾琳.诺顿这个名字也就变得顺耳起来。

管风琴嘶哑的声音传出了与唱诗班歌声中相称的悲哀，划破了肃静的声音引得人们一惊，纷纷看向圣坛之上的牧师。不知何时，声音洪亮的牧师已经宣布封棺，准备入土。

她利用了人群的震惊，一边飞快地向着照片移动，一边取下帽子上的鹅毛装饰，露出下面款式完全不同，带有精致黑丝带的小圆礼帽。艾琳也没有忘记将事先准备好的假发从帽子内拉出，她可以看到许多女士都是如此的装扮，这能让她有更高几率从这一次冒险中逃脱。

利用那个注意力集中在牧师身上的片刻，她要把属于自己的拿回来。

三步、两步。

艾琳艾德勒接近照片，似乎她是这场葬礼的女主办人，悲悼着将不该放在那里的照片拿走。自然大方，当然没有引起太多普通来宾的注意。不过，很快她就看到了三个男宾客，以及一个杂务教士纷纷有些惊慌起来。

很明显，他们已经在她这样的装扮下认出她来了，那么之后的变更也许能够让她混在人群中逃脱，可是刚才，她突然间意识到了这帮人的决心，大门是已然被守住了的。

人群开始随着棺木涌向教堂后方的墓地，而他们则尽量不引人注意地向她这边走来，于是她跟随着人潮，走向碑牌林立的墓地。墓地边上是一片树林，在深秋的冲击之下枝桠林密，但没有一丁点令人舒适的绿色。肃杀的气氛让她的心又凉下半截。

这里没准会是她的墓地。

她挤到了前排，在那里可以清晰地看到高个子牧师的面容，她低头看看右手握着的小手枪，感觉自己无力回天。也许，只是也许，她能将换装的时间延长到两分钟，然后从小树林里跑出去……

然后“那位女人”看了看自己冒生命危险换来的照照片，发白的左手手指轻轻摩挲着那个让她安心的暗格机关边缘，突然她摸到了一个凸起，有什么不对劲。她低头扫了一眼六寸的照片。

只需一眼，她就发现，她大错特错。

真是愚蠢至极，熟悉如她，她一眼就看出了两个相框之间细小的差别。

只不过，为时已晚。

现在，她要因为自己的一个小错误而送命了。她唇边苦笑一下，告诉自己在没有结束时，还不能哭泣。仿佛是在穿越一群华服的鬼魂阵列，后面着装一致的男人正在慢慢赶上来，越发接近。

天气阴沉的与她的心情无异。天色渐暗，也不知是乌云还是因为冬天就要来临。牧师用拉丁文念着悼词，她的身体僵硬不动，反抗着头脑中打破自己前夫最后的宁静，为了自己的安全现在就不敬地冲到树林中的指令。

拉丁文听起来似曾相识，不知道它是否和那位牧师曾与她交流过的嗓音略显相同，千万种思绪在她的脑中咆哮起来。

走啊，离开这里！为什么艾琳艾德勒要白白为自己心中不可言说的挂念死在这里，而且那挂念的对象根本不在意她的存在？

场景鲜活，戈弗雷激动地握着她的手吻了又吻，为自己成功的求婚欣喜若狂，不做言语。

再见戈弗雷。

她本就不应该在那栋庄园之中拿走那份名单。

突然间，随着牧师稍微降低声音的“阿门”，和画十字的动作结束，一声枪响硬生生划过人群低沉的附和声。最后滑过艾琳脑海中的想法是：多么讽刺，就在结束的时刻，他们也在防止亵渎吗？

已经开始了。

人群大惊失色，女士们纷纷尖叫着拖着笨重的裙装出逃。四散奔逃的人群冲散了那三个男人，但在艾琳再次看见他们的时候，她可怕地发现，人数增多了。

又一声枪响，这回子弹没有向天空射去，而是径直冲她而来，她躲开了子弹，试图顺着众人，实行刚才自己的逃亡计划。但下一发马上就将她的礼帽打飞，使得她的计划正式宣告流产。

枪眼深深印在了白色的灰石墙面上，于是她索性直起身子，让勇气指明方向，镇静地反击起来。在快速的还击之间，她突然间微微勾了勾嘴角：这帮人才不是因为教堂中不应有流血事件而等待这么久。

他们在害怕，害怕歇洛克福尔摩斯追查到他们的踪迹。

她精准的枪法穿过人群打中了敌人中一员的小腿，他倒在地上，给予了她沿着墙壁跑到教堂侧面躲藏起来重新装弹的时间。彩琉璃映照出她被礼帽弄得凌乱的亮褐色秀发。她大口呼吸着自由的空气，不知自己何时能再有这样的时间，一边静静听着那一边的动静。

莫里亚蒂的手下们终于赶走了所有无关人员，嘈杂的声音渐渐消退了，现在只剩下了那几人找寻她的脚步声。突然间，艾琳惊讶地听见一声枪响，习惯性地低头躲闪之后，她发现那一枪并不是朝她射来的。

她向拐角处探了一下头，发现又有一名歹徒倒下，但是没有发现眼角边一个瘦高个子的身影移动着。但是另外两人已经发现了她，于是艾琳赶紧缩回脑袋，准备下一次奔跑。

接着，又是一声清脆的左轮枪响，艾琳正想回击，却被一双大手摁住了。一时间她无法呼吸，琉璃的破碎声隐匿了此人接近的声音。

一个坚实的躯体挡在她身上，玻璃渣子齐齐掉落，在地板上发出刺耳的响声。艾琳不用多想，也知道是谁。她刚要开口，就听到她耳边僵硬嘶哑的声音说：

“趴下，艾德勒小姐。我们被袭击了。”

与刚才的拉丁文如出一辙的声音。

不知道过了多久，她才感觉到福尔摩斯从自己身上起来，抖落身上的玻璃渣子，他的手上有些许伤痕，渗着血，被他不经意地抹在黑色的外套上。牧师的笨重道袍，已经在她起身时从裹在她下身的位置带着许多玻璃渣滑落在地上。

艾琳难以置信地看着自己毫发无损的双臂，然后瞪大了眼睛看着奇迹般出现在她眼前的夏洛克福尔摩斯。

总是牧师，她想到，他对这个角色真是情有独钟。

他又一次毫无伪装地暴露在她与敌人面前，一如几年之前。面无惧色，冷静而干练地朝着拐角的那边射击。后面的脚步声弱了下来，很可能是去请求支援了。福尔摩斯趁着这个空当，回过身来，靠在灰暗的墙壁上深叹一声，瘦长的手指摸起马甲中的子弹，毫不颤抖地装填。

动作比她记忆中要熟练得多……这三年他都经历了些什么。

“这里不安全，我们需要绕到后门，去我的住处，再想办法拐到树林里甩掉他们。”艾琳点了点头，以示自己明白了他的计划，但还是盯着他什么也不说，仅仅是张了张嘴，终于收起了刚才的惊讶。

“他们是冲着你来的。”福尔摩斯最后这样说，抬头对上了“那位女人”的视线，眼中并没有什么异样，坚定而平和，但不知怎的，艾琳就是知道，在这银蓝色的眼眸之下，藏有那么多潜台词，那是他们都没有勇气发掘的。

突然间，艾琳艾德勒脸上露出一个美丽的微笑，如同阳光穿破了天上层层密布的乌云，似乎生命的希望在她心中重新点燃。

“看见你活着真好，夏洛克。”

已亡的侦探微微勾了下嘴角，移开了自己的视线，投入他们眼下的麻烦中。艾琳知道，其实他在用自己的方式说：“你也是，艾琳。”

她并不在意自己透露出听到瑞士瀑布发生的事情之后那阵可怕的恐慌，于是也就并不在意告诉他自己的安心。更何况，如果她对自己诚实一点的话，她今日来确实是要引起他的注意，最后再帮他一次，将上一次没有做成的事情完成。

艾琳想起来三年前的那天，演出之后，她坐在马车中顶着巴黎十年未曾有过的滂沱大雨赶回住所。塞纳河畔边的小情侣们都不在江边漫步了，她吟咏着自己演出剧目最爱的一段歌词，一边赞叹着自己进军欧陆是对于她和戈弗雷多么正确的决定。

突地马匹一阵大惊，她听见了车夫高亢的呵斥声，以及大雨冲击在侧面车窗上的巨响，紧接着，马车翻倒了。

几下冲击之后江水开始涌了进来，打湿了她精心定做的裙摆，狭小而封闭的空间让她的恐惧感逐步增加着，该来的还是会来，她怎么会这么愚蠢，以为自己从那位勋爵的花花公子儿子手上，拿走了名单却不会被人发现？

雨水冲刷着的泥沙也涌了进来，她奋力地克服重力，想要够到上方的马车门，刚才碰撞到的淤青的胳膊在用尽全力，但是混杂着泥土的水面一点一点地上涨，已然没过她纤细的腰，正如死亡的寒流已经漫布在她心中一样。

马车在这江堤边随时有被急流卷走的危险。正在这时，就像刚才那微笑一般，寒流被驱散了，生的大门为她打开。马车门被车夫一把拉开，橘红色的头发已经被完全打湿，他用有力的大手环绕在她的腋下，将她从车中拉出来。接着他们踉踉跄跄地挣扎到泥泞的道路上，这期间艾琳没有忽视那段被故意毁坏的围栏。

当歌唱家正打算表示谢意时，却透过大雨清晰地看见自己今天这位临时的车夫微微避开她的目光，脸上的油彩已经被冲刷殆尽，嘴上还说着什么她不该让自己常用的马车夫那么容易被迷HX药和酒精迷倒。

她和福尔摩斯滴着水出现在家门口的时候，戈弗雷比她想象中更淡定地接受了眼前的景象。他们夫妇大概告诉了侦探有关莫里亚蒂组织的事情，但却隐瞒了她藏有名单的事实。一个奇怪的选择，她承认，但她当时只是在想着这诺大的犯罪组织不值得他揽麻烦上身。

艾琳无数次后悔自己没有当时就把名单交出，但还是来不及了，律师没有成功地将这秘密传达，而她，则可能害他们俩都在此地葬身。

“我想我们从里面穿过去自然是最好的。”福尔摩斯估量过了形势之后这样对她说。她再次张口，想把自己注意到的那个气枪组件告诉他，可看到他谨慎且精确计算着的眼神，眼前的侦探还有什么没有心知肚明的呢？

又有几发子弹从福尔摩斯的额前飞过，他回身朝她喊：“走！”他回击掩护着她，从马甲内子弹的数量看，福尔摩斯准备充分。

然后她就翻身从破碎的窗中跳入圣堂，自己的手也被一小块玻璃划过，不过她刚才建立的突如其来的安全感让她并不是特别在意。刚刚葬礼时点的蜡烛被刚才从破窗中涌入的气流吹灭了，房间内圣洁温暖的色调也被外面的黑暗所吞噬了，只有上方的一盏煤油灯闪烁着亮光。

她小心翼翼地跳到听布道的长椅上，然后跳下地面，福尔摩斯也跟从她这样做。侦探很显然非常了解这里的布局，他飞快地向圣坛后的一间小门跑去，而艾琳紧跟在后面。

一路飞奔，她可以看到他们穿越了静默的劝解室，那散发着古典气息的香木隔间便是最好的证据，艾琳不忘惊讶地发现他在这紧要关头竟然还能记得绕开圣衣室进行奔逃。

福尔摩斯没有费心回头向她解释自己的路线，而她也很清楚地可以看到他的大脑在飞速地模拟着，任何歹徒有可能的追踪路线。不管怎么说，他们都是寡不敌众的，就算在充分的准备，子弹还是会有打完的时候，就她自己来说，艾琳已经没有足够弹药再撑过一轮像刚才那样的回击了。

他们成功穿越了这小教堂方方正正的过道，在毫无华美花纹装饰却显得无比圣洁的路上尽量不发出任何声音到达了后门。透过敞开的门口，艾琳无需走出那长长的走廊就可以看到，前方有一个小小的栏栅，随意地横在那里，再过去，则是一栋简洁大方的两层小平房。外面铺着石板路的地面布满褐黄的苔藓。

"那里是我的住所，不过要穿过那段开阔地才行。"福尔摩斯也喘息着，但指向那门口的手指一点也没有颤抖。"

艾琳点了点头表示明白，同时猜测着会是什么样的事情值得他突兀地回到英国，甚至花这么大力气来伪装成一位牧师，住进了前一位牧师的房子中。

她转了转左轮轮盘，确保准备充分，然后脚步停在了门口，屏住呼吸听着任何风吹草动。

没有，什么也没有，安静得令人毛骨悚然。"那位女人"接着使了个眼色，开始向着前方的门口快速起步，一边左右估量形势。平底皮鞋踏在崎岖的石板路上那嗒嗒声被急速的呼吸所掩盖。侦探的身体似乎对恢复到了自己的高度也完全适应了，长腿迈开跟在后面，向后面回望了几眼。

他们尽量安静地穿越了那段树林与野地相对应的路程，到了深蓝色的门口边。福尔摩斯快速掏出钥匙打开了门，一闪身进去了。二人在门厅之中正准备向逃亡路线的下一个目的地进发时，门口传来微有些遥远的说话声:"来这边看看，这屋没被排查过!"尽管那人尽力压低声音，肾上腺素充斥着艾琳的全身，还是让她感官锐化了些。

真奇怪，明明之前听见追兵来袭她会有那么些烦恼，可现在她却毫不忧愁了。反而在想:费了这么久才追上来，定是被福尔摩斯的出现吓得不行了吧。

她仔细打量了一下这个临时住所，光线无法照及每一个角落，为那些她从不长的门廊看不到的房间打上灰暗，无声地暗示着不知何时会从中出现的敌人。

一楼结构佷简单，右手边是茶水房和简易的厨房，左手边是一个小型会客厅，而卧室就在门口正对着的方向，艾琳可以从微微转角看到那立在桌上的耶稣受难像和它背后窗外的薄薄雾气，不知那镀铜雕塑是他身份的掩护还是仅仅由于上一位牧师走得太急。

在卧室边上是一座回旋角度不大的楼梯，通向二楼，楼梯下方隐隐约约有个壁橱，福尔摩斯的存在让她莫名地想，那里是否会有通向外界的暗道。但除了这典雅的木旋梯外，屋内的白色调无不显出朴素来。

侦探在听到刚才的动静后，二话不说上了楼梯，"那位女人"跟在后面，二人的呼吸平稳了些，脚步在地毯上发着一点点闷哼。他当即就熟练地从茶几抽屉中抓出一盒子弹递给她，并不直接看着她等她接过，也不费心去问她的小左轮是什么口径，艾琳知道聪明人的大脑越是飞速的运转，观察力就越发锐化。

二楼明显是宽敞的书房，顶上是一盏吊灯，舒适的赭红色沙发靠右摆放，正对着那张放有侦探各种论文草稿的书桌。暮色越发暗了，但刚才的丛丛灰云却不再主导着天际的颜色，反而昏黄的光晕慢慢从那扇落地窗透了进来。

"没想到你这么几年来，还是不会下手。"

她的救命恩人一边用镇定 的手为手枪塞入子弹，突然间说。

她还看见墙壁上贴了几张照片，若是艾琳有时间看，她一定会惊异地发现那是当年监视她的几个莫里亚蒂的人。

而福尔摩斯则不会告诉她，他已经扫除了她所有之前的监视者，不留一个假死的疑点。

毕竟，那是他的职责所在。

"什么?"艾琳未回过神来，但突地顿悟他说的下手是什么。福尔摩斯用大拇指拨了下转轮，眼睛从手上的动作移开，看着她，纹丝不动，不做解释。他饱含深意的眼神中却无法察觉出之前与她相处的那股被压抑的暗流涌动，似乎是一次假死和每天更变的伪装磨碎了他最后一点随性。

她看着他枪上的沾染的血迹，不语。

艾琳艾德勒到现在为止还没有杀过一个人。

她的假死有他的帮助，他化身为她的私人医生，想尽一切办法在监视她的人面前露出她肺结核慢慢严重的迹象，并将一具在医院急诊的无名女尸认领为她的名字。她欠了他许多，之前却从未有想过用那名单来偿还。

下手，下手，在她那最阴暗的日子里，每日提心吊胆地筹划着自己的假死的几年前，他就是这样告诉她的。

在一条黑巷之中，那几个月以来的第三个杀手扼住她的咽喉将她举离地面，呼吸渐渐离她远去。他狰狞地笑起来，想到自己终于可以领到奖赏。

突然间夏洛克福尔摩斯就从后面给了那大块头一个左勾拳，他松手了，将虚弱的她像一块手帕一样扔在地上，反身回扑。不过她的"私人医生"另一只手中的单发手枪已经等待着他的到来。

艾琳还记得他将揉着脖子的她缓缓扶起，靠墙坐起，动作绅士，然后用平淡无奇的语气说:"你怎么不下手?"

她知道侦探已经从地上被踢开的小手枪和对手腹部非致命部位的红色斑点得知了事情的经过，但最终只是张了张嘴，发不出任何声音。

她从不下杀手，事实是她不知道为什么她仅仅会打得敌方重伤或是瘸着腿缓慢地移动在2分钟后警察就会巡查的街道。

转念，危险的刺激感摄人心弦，以及夏洛克福尔摩斯作为安全网，也许就是她不曾杀人的原因，也是义无反顾地留着这莫里亚蒂犯罪组联系头目名单的原因。

口袋中的相框似是沉了一下，提醒她自己的决定，艾德勒太过自傲了，怎么会容许那个能够让他侮辱自尊的秘密在今天出现呢。又想起，福尔摩斯可还未寻求过任何报偿。她突然间心满意足地笑起来，至少不是一无所获。

福尔摩斯这么看着她一会儿，突然间重新投入到眼下的问题之中，他没有停顿，径直打开落地窗门，从楼梯上快步走下去，木板轻微的呻吟声是唯一的声响。就在这时，一声枪响从 楼梯底部传来，艾琳看见他下意识地侧身躲闪，却被突如其来的力整的一阵踉跄，。弹道擦着侦探的右臂，在他素黑的衣物上划出一道血痕，然后最终在窗框上着陆。

艾琳顾不得多想，冲出廊台去对着那正准备冲上楼梯补枪的人就是一击，她回身躲在了廊台的石柱之后，以防情急之下的过失让对方马上还击。

福尔摩斯用左手撑着扶手站了起来，小心翼翼地看了下那倒下的人影，然后回过头来惊异地看着从石柱后探出头来查看这寂静的她，这位充满了意料之外的女士。

正中眉心一击毙命。

"我只是不想，不代表我不会。"

艾琳抬了抬下巴，居高临下地对着侦探说，然后若无其事地从柱子后面走出来，快步下楼到他站着的阶梯，瞟了他的伤口一眼，不自觉在本该告诉他此地不能久留的眼神中，掺杂了些许关心。

他大笑起来，第一次摆脱开他每次在她身边的疏远和拘谨。

不是什么时刻都能这么轻松，可他就是觉得欣赏"那位女人"永不会令他厌烦。福尔摩斯将笑收敛到嘴角的微微弧度，做了个请的手势便带她向着屋子另一端的花滕架顶通道进发。

他现在可是已亡的人了，没有夏洛克福尔摩斯作茧自缚的原则来约束，因为他早就化身成了一个个无名无姓的正义力量，于是他便再也不用自欺欺人，追随得她到天涯海角。

亡者拥有抛弃前嫌的权利不是吗?

仅仅在这想法一秒之后，他便自责了起来。他怎么能如此不负责地抵赖本我？

他永远也无法抛弃之前的生活，让老朋友活在痛苦之中，他知道他的本性无法抵御福尔摩斯这个身份，而将她接纳到生命中仅会是一场不能回头的旅程。况且他不愿她卷入这纷杂的消灭行动，这只能是他自己一个人的使命。

他不是戈弗雷诺顿，可以随随便便追随她，他还有使命，且他的意志力至少要比那国王更加坚强。福尔摩斯告诉自己，艾琳艾德勒只是他现在众多线索中的一条，最有价值的一条，仅此而已，他今天并不是毫无目的地冲进来的。

说到底他还是自私，冷静还是占了上风，那个歇斯底里的念头，就是那第一次在火炉前产生的念头，又被熄灭了，只不过这一回不是因为惊慌而已。看到了墙上的照片，他也同样想起为她准备假死的时光。只不过他记得的是最后一晚上那关键的行动。

1月中旬的雪夜，小型演出中场休息时，演唱会的一位嘉宾咳出的血液染红了整条手绢，昏倒在地上。

艾琳艾德勒小姐的私人医生马上要求一间单独的房间以供歌唱家休息，蹲在地上让她闻嗅盐的过程中，将红染料瓶收起的动作，没有被两米开外装作惊异人群的监视者看出。

很明显，这位高端罪犯想，他今晚的工作就是看着目标死亡，显然已经对病情深信不已。

在休息室中，艾琳的心腹女仆披上了女主人的天鹅绒长斗篷，和她如初一辙的发型完美结合，然后脸色苍白地被私人医生扶到了马车上，前往医院，一边复习着若被监视者套话时的说辞。

伪装者和衣着与女仆同等单薄的艾琳，则又坐了半幕才起身离开，在轻飘飘的小雪中步行回到了歌唱家的住宅。

他们浑身是雪晶，在门外的地毯上弄得洋洋洒洒，虽然律师离她而去，但住所仍然井井有条，等进了管家烧好火炉的屋内，才真正舒了口气——一切即将落幕，终于成功瞒天过海了。

在火炉边，她的发丝由于雪的融化贴在了白皙的额头上，她烤着火，还未拿开他在确保无人跟踪后为她披上的外套。半是出于喜悦，半是出于感激，对他温柔微笑。

那一刻他意识到自己在乎她多于在乎自己如何能更成功地抵抗犯罪网络。

那是对他自己内心多么细致的剖析都无法否定的定论。

他大惊失措。

侦探摇了摇头，打定主意将这想法赶出脑海，又皱起了眉头，他得将注意力集中在今天来的目的上。

花滕架在这个时节由于无人打理，已经连一两条绿枝都没有了，干枯的藤条盘绕在横梁架子上，仍旧能遮住天光。它的一头，通往野地，一点小篱笆圈着的，本应该有些农作物的的一个小院，而另外一边则可以拐回教堂东侧密密的树林子，可以看的出会是更好的掩护。

“那位女人”脑海中被刚才的思考迷住了：福尔摩斯到底是为了什么才会一次次出手相助？在刚才短暂的自满之后，理智精准地分析着，这样一个什么都要精确计算一番的男人，怎么可能一而再再而三地冲入火海帮助她？

过道回廊中，有一排木凳，似乎很适合谈话。这片刻的休息时间，虽然被不安的气息充斥着，但还是来之不易。万籁俱寂。艾琳在里面停下了一路小跑，突然间回过身来，决定解开自己的谜团。

“我去看过了。”

她顶着平凡的姓名回到伦敦时，竟在自己曾居住过的府邸信箱中发现一封葬礼请柬，上面用的还是你现有的用了三年的假名，这是多么毛骨悚然。不过当时她还是掐灭了他没有死这个希望，告诉自己是请柬寄错了地方，毕竟她起的化名再普通不过了。

“你为什么要寄给我这个？”

她故意将自己此行化为一场对亡夫的纪念，并不透露出自己口袋中藏着一个秘密。

“把相框给我。”

福尔摩斯停下脚步，声音毫无波澜，也失去了任何刚才欣赏的大笑中快乐的意味。他听上去公事公办似的，或者说试图造成这种假象。

他寄出了那封请柬，他调查了公爵之子，得到了他由于失去名单而被莫兰惩罚的消息，于是他找到艾德勒。那是他用来解释自己的故事，但他并不能以此安慰自己，最为精确的洞察力在不合时宜的时候发挥作用，直看进内心。

他为什么帮她假死，为什么要心甘情愿地跳入火坑中，还有为什么一直追查并关注着她顶着假名的一举一动。他暴露了自己毫无漏洞的伪装，只是为了保她周全，他也才不会告诉她，自己的大名正是在那回假死之后，传到了莫里亚蒂的耳中。

他本想回答说，他需要见她，却怕自己说成了想。

他本来可以自己一个人花更多时间，同样将每个人追查到底，但他选择了找到她，一个原因无法明说的选择。

艾琳艾德勒早在逃离那国王的追捕时，便与那位勃朗特公爵花天酒地的儿子有交情，她发现此人弑父的意图似乎总是溢于言表，于是便起了警惕。

那天晚上，她扶着那醉酒男人回到住所，意外发现了名单，并出于好奇取走了它。第二天便传来公爵被谋杀的消息，而且她竟然为那男人提供了最有利的不在场证据。也正是这一次谋杀案，让她认识了戈弗雷诺顿，那位公爵的家庭律师，在处理完遗产分配之后，他被新公爵解雇，然后便和艾琳一起回到了英国伦敦。

那份名单很详细，几位主要人物和他们与下线联系的方式都记载得相当清楚，显然能对福尔摩斯起到很大帮助。

由于奔跑而涌动到她脸上的血气似乎一下子就被抽离了，每一个毛孔都被刺人的枕头堵住。血管像是打了结一样，蔓延到手心都紧得生疼。

他还是来索求报偿了。

而她竟然能够蠢到希望他会出于毫不功利的心无私地帮助她。

他不是为你而来的。

无故的情感与他的原则背道而驰，就算是欣赏也不能够解释他费尽心力假扮医生的目的。

今天来到戈弗雷的葬礼上，她的目的本就是告诉他这份名单存在的消息，那她现在，怎么又突然间有了心如死灰的感觉？

像是一下子掉入万丈深渊，她突然间讽刺地笑了两声：就因为小小的失误，他们在这里兜兜转转，最终都没有拿到自己想要的。

她不能让他知道这里面藏着的秘密，那之中富含了太多意义，也不是她聪明的牧师先生应当知道的挂念。她不能让他知道，早在那天的府邸拜访之后，她便有了这……

此时，她无法向自己承认了，因为他在乎的仅仅是自己的使命和能帮他达到目的的名单。

不能让他知道。

不能让他知道。

她抬头试图在微弱的天光中对上他锐利的银色双眸，发现他并没有像拷问一样盯着她，而是在四处打量。

“名单就……”她好不容易组织好语言，张嘴了张，却突然间感受到了周围的安静中有些异样，用刀都划不破，突然间，她的话被打断了……

“在此见到你们很荣幸，福尔摩斯先生，艾德勒小姐。”

接着她感到声音如潮水一般从四面八方涌来。她握紧手枪，却惊骇地屏住了气，可怕的事实终究打击了她鼓起的勇气。歇洛克朝她靠过来，用肩膀将她向身后挡，并没有忘记自己骑士的风范，却只是徒劳。

——他们被包围了。

在阴影之中走出的人高大结实，高耸的额头下是凶狠的蓝眼睛，此刻正闪烁着得意的光芒。暮色末尾的月光暗淡地出现了，艾琳透过大窗投下的几丝微光中看清了猎虎人的鹰钩鼻。塞巴斯蒂安.莫兰邪笑着从阴影之下出现，看着那站在几人围绕的中心的一对人。

她脑中一片空白，只剩下不能让人发现心中所想的倔强，也不再去想侦探是怎样快速地推断出名单在相框里的了——正如几年前在府邸的时候，她总用自己的情感暴露关键所在。

"我们直入主题吧——你那宝贝照片在哪儿?"

他们被四个人加莫兰成半圆型围在回廊的墙边，离出口相当近，手枪里的子弹是满的，侦探敏锐的眼睛时不时扫过左手边的两个小卒，心理战术也许在此时更有效力，毕竟，他们已经见识过了刚才战斗的激烈和他们二人的本事，则能不为令犯罪分子望风丧胆的福尔摩斯而颤抖?

"怎么?在网心的蜘蛛死了后，小喽啰还怕被人发现小秘密吗?"

福尔摩斯首先讽刺地回话过去，似乎并不在意眼下的形势，想要激怒对手。但猎虎人的耐心和冷静，可不比寻常人。

“艾德勒小姐，末日的辉煌仍旧是辉煌，你当然最清楚这点不是吗？不然怎么会不甘于自己的谢幕？”

“什么照片？噢你说的是我给福尔摩斯先生的小小纪念品吗？那当然藏在贝克街铺满尘的柜桶里了，莫兰先生怎么会如此在意呢。”

她轻蔑地看着莫兰，虽然未曾见过他，但对此人她可有耳闻。公爵儿子的“死刑”是他亲手执行的，毫不在意他们曾经在牌桌上玩得多么尽兴。艾琳并不在乎自己是否在拖延时间，她只知道，最后这点时间，没有必要掩盖自己的愤怒和挑衅。

"噢，没有，我突然想起来，我手上有了两个最大的威胁人物，好了，没人在意那照片了，开心了吗?”狙击手耸耸肩，胜利在握，如果说莫里亚蒂是不动声色的野狮的话，那么莫兰便是轻狂放荡的豺狼，有精确计算的能力也不缺乏冒风险的决心。

“艾德勒小姐，你那两个相框的小把戏早就被教授猜个正着了，看你也没多大威胁才不再花时间追踪你而已，啧啧，没想到你真以为靠自己能幸存这么久。还有您，福尔摩斯先生，真的没有想到……”莫兰眼中多了些笑意，歪歪头看着比他矮许多的女人，稍稍向前走近一些。福尔摩斯明显地更加紧绷了，不过还是尽量不显出任何异常。

“若是你们有如此大的本事为什么不直接刚才拿走它，而非要设个诱饵来除掉我呢？”

艾琳确实是想知道问题的答案的，从她回府邸的那一刻她就发现了跟踪者，也不难猜到他们能找到自己亡夫的葬礼现场，于是这个陷阱的目的是如此的明显。

只可惜，她没有第二个选择，她真的想知道一年前读到的关于瀑布的消息还有没有下文，也不在意自己必须向对请柬的好奇屈服。

“你知道，我们可对一张小纸片不太关心。”

现在莫兰已经站的与他们很近了，他的表情带有几分得到猎物的满意，几乎伸出手来就能把两人扼死。莫兰那双蓝眼上下打量着艾琳，对着她怀中明显鼓起的那相框挑挑眉毛，然后撤身。距离他发命令的时间已然不远，艾琳相信身边那位高个子男人也清楚地知道这点。

艾琳与福尔摩斯四目相接，他银灰色的眸中有着坚定，这让艾琳放下心来信任已经估量好形势的他。于是握紧了手枪。

Now or never.

“那么就这样告别吧，莫里亚蒂教授会为我告诉你们我那诚挚的敬意。”

“其实我非常怀念这样的时刻，”他耸耸肩，轻声对她低语，然后突地大声说道，“就让他们来吧！”侦探笑起来，突然想起自己还未完成除恶大业便与她在此被动地身陷险地，不是被情感冲昏了又是什么。

福尔摩斯突然间冲上去对着莫兰就是一个左勾拳，右手的伤势令他选择了最好的那支手，然后向着右侧的两人撒了一把子弹，趁着这小小的空隙，艾琳已经开枪将左侧的一人击毙，另一人在一阵混乱中不知应将枪对向谁更好些。

然后他拉起她的手向着树林狂奔。伦敦的雾气随着风向似乎飘到了这郊外的墓园之中，似是在以无声的掩护支持着上帝宠幸的侦探。

艾琳似乎感觉到发髻已经不知在何时松散下来，飘扬的亮棕色卷发在脑后自由地摇晃，她感觉到不知何时裙摆下方也已撕碎，又或者是给时不时出现的小丛灌木划开，但她仍旧迈开步伐跑着。

她大笑起来，笑声在大口大口的喘息中间隔着一点点发出。“你……笑什么！？”福尔摩斯问道。福尔摩斯跟在她后面，不时回击，催促着她的前行，但从未以自己常锻炼和体型上的优势超过她。

“像是……末路逃亡！”她回身又击中了一位追兵。

就在那一刻，福尔摩斯以为自己坠入爱河。

或者该说是发现，因为刚才的想法，很明显证实了这令人敬佩的女性在他身上的作用，没有被几年峥嵘随便抹去。

同样的感觉流动在他心中，一如那个雪夜，不同的是，彼时，他意志力坚强地告辞，去处理她的“尸体”，而现在，他则在为了她赴汤蹈火。

是的，末路逃亡。此刻无路可走，前程未卜，他们只能没命地奔逃，逃向未知——或者奔逃也不再是目的，只是和对方一起，他们只是要不断跑，他们要活下去，他们什么也没有，什么也没有，死亡不知道什么时候会降临，身外之物全部都成了空谈，他们真正的结合，将生命死死地扣在一起。

右臂上的伤口被他忘却了， 没有身份没有挣扎，甚至那名单也已经被所有人忘却，因为在它之下掩藏的事实，他们都已无力再去反抗。

枪子儿接连不断地打在他们周围的树木上，打出颇有韵律感的节奏。有时也停下来做中场休息，也许是在装弹，也许是已然迷失了道路，未亡的"那位女人"和侦探都没有费心去想，只是向前奔跑着，直到他们的肺不再能支撑为止。

仍然站在那回廊内的莫兰轻蔑地笑笑，擦了擦从破裂的嘴唇中流出的鲜血，从容不迫地按照快速的节奏一级一级迈上了小钟楼的楼梯。

终于，后方不再有追兵的任何踪迹或声音，他们在林间的空地停下，四周散漫了白色的雾气，近地的意境突然令人想到了冥河之上孤独的一小片陆地。 周围又恢复了安静，似乎他们奔逃过程中福尔摩斯轻车驾熟的每一次拐弯，和这忘川之水，真的让敌人迷失了方向。

而他们急促的呼吸，却又证明着他们从未如此真实地活着。

是的，这就是艾琳心中感受到的，她从未如此真实地活在生命中任何一刻里，对未知对命运，所有惊险懦弱在这一刻将 生，这概念无限放大,造就了前所未有的激情与热烈,仿若坠入干草中的火星，仿若放大镜下的光柱。

“命真大。”

他俯下身来，额头轻轻抵住她，鼻息扑面，嘴角还带着笑意。

看啊，我们是有多么的幸运，能一起逃离死神。

她飞速运转的大脑再次飞过千万种思绪，他们不能凝固在这一瞬间不再向前。

可她又有多想，能在这一刻死去。

然而，未亡，未亡，生命不息变迁不止，他们还站在由生活构成的湍急的河水中，终将被冲去。没有哪一秒比现在更加宝贵了。

于是，艾琳.艾德勒，一位冒险家，做了一件最有勇气的事情，做了一件她后悔了一辈子的事情。

她踮脚将自己的唇贴上他的。

一片冰冷干裂，一片温润柔软。

这种倔强永不妥协的，无法征服也无法拥有的热烈。她的灵魂如同海潮忽远忽近地拍打着他荒凉贫瘠的海岸。

可是，时间呼啸着卷走了他们的一切。

他缓缓推开了她，嗓音生硬：“把你腰间的相框给我，艾德勒小姐。”

艾琳的眼中闪过那一瞬的震惊，但很快便消失在她筑起的围墙之后。她移开视线，强忍着不让自己双手颤抖，掏出照片，递给他。

她不再有任何顾忌了，心如死灰。这又有什么所谓，如果他毫不在意？

福尔摩斯的手指也毫不颤抖，只撵住了相框边缘，慢慢将它从她掌中抽离，像是在回避与她的触碰。然后他僵硬地点了点头，喃喃地说了声“保重”，转身快步离开了这片空地，脚步踏在几根枝干上，断裂的声音却渐渐远去。

最后一丝倔强也随之摔得粉碎。

滚烫的眼泪忽然在此刻冲破了阻碍，一路蜿蜒过她的脸颊，落到膝盖上。她被烟尘弄得无比干枯的眼眶需要这样泉涌的热泪，冲去她无尽的郁结和遗憾，她将脸埋进手掌，大哭起来。

他把她赶走了。也许他们本来可以离开这里，就这样，像刚才一样逃亡，去远处，去别人不知道的地方，让他们随便报道，让剩下的人为他们哭泣。

但是他又怎么可能如此自私？她想到华生医生悲怨的眼神，为自己不再能够归于平庸而悲伤；想到贝克街221B，那里常驻着为侦探保留住所的房东太太。他怎么可能瞒他们一世，与自己去快活逍遥？他又怎可能放弃那扑朔迷离的案件，安于她那时不时的冒险？

终究不是那种充满坎坷和颠簸的生活，一旦归于平静，一切不同和分歧就会卷土重来，平顺的生活会让他们丧失激情，他们无法生活在一起。

或说歇洛克只是一叶扁舟，无意中路过她生命的河流。他已经载不下第二个人，她却还以为他会带她走。

他只是送她上岸，他没有岸。

一松手，就是一千里 

艾琳艾德勒的的确确地站在门口彷徨过。她苦苦地等在那儿，日夜不停地回头张望，她一直等着那个人的到来，也许他就能和她一起离开。

但是那个人没有来，他连一句话也没留下，转身跨进了另一扇门。

她没有办法。她只好推开门走进去，大门关上的那一刻，他和她都把一颗心永远地留在了门外。

一八九二年的深秋之后，他再未见过她。

“当我再次见到他的时候，我一定要刺穿他的胸膛。”艾琳艾德勒愤怒地想到。

终于她站起来，咬咬嘴唇，不顾脸上纵横阡陌的泪水。是时候离开这个鬼地方了。

她艰难地在树林中缓缓穿行，天色的暗淡也许阻挡了追兵，不过也同样使她的离去更加艰辛。她抬头望去，希望看见头顶明亮的月，为她指引方向。但艾琳看到的，只是远处房顶上的一个黑点，以及月牙下那人手中明显的气枪轮廓。

眨眼，一次，两次。

温热的感觉就在眼底匀开，将最后一丝愤怒推向眼眶之外。

她再也见不到他了。

那个小报童驾着马车运送自己的老板重新搭上回到法国南部的火车，福尔摩斯那被各种提炼煤油的化学药剂腐蚀的手指轻轻拂过相框，熟悉的质感，那是与贝克街存留的一摸一样的情怀。

他今日的成果，从此莫里亚蒂的犯罪团伙便不再神秘。

可是

可是……

明明已经尽了力，不去记起刚才发生了什么，像是一次短暂失忆。

他究竟在今天的旅途中丢失了什么，以至失落犹如潮水涌来，于是摆弄相框的手指也就动作缓慢沉重。

为什么艾琳艾德勒的出现，会让这一次简简单单的行动，与众不同。

在这个问题的逼问之下，他没注意到远处寒鸦被枪声惊起而拍打的翅膀，他没想起莫兰最终的去向，他告诉自己，我现在最关心的事情，是拆开这相框，得到答案。

歇洛克 福尔摩斯已是亡人，不会和别人发生任何故事。

最终，当他成功的时候，他看见照片背面的夹层中，只有一张纸条，用温婉的女性字体书写着：

“Sherlock Holmes, no matter where you are, I hope you be safe”

咣当

相框在地上摔了个粉碎。

似是在空旷房间的角落里，忽然迸出的一声低沉的抽泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 补档了一下这篇，重新看的时候发现当年的文风原来是这么文艺的吗（其实并没有长进）


End file.
